


The Lonely Werewolf

by Slytherina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherina/pseuds/Slytherina





	

Harry's favourite bedtime story to tell Teddy was "The Lonely Werewolf." It was about a werewolf whose bestfriends were a dog, a stag, and a rat who had many adventures during the full moon. Some of their adventures were the Marauder's actual experiences and stories that Harry heard about. It took Teddy a few years to realise they were about his father and his three friends who did not abandon him.


End file.
